Appliances, such as ovens, often have one or more racks generally within the appliance. For example, the racks can be useful for the placing of cookware, food, and other items, within the oven. The racks can support the cookware within the oven, and can keep the cookware away from heating elements and the like. In addition, ovens with multiple racks allow for placement of cookware on a variety of levels within the oven, thereby increasing the total volume of available cooking.
The racks are often supported by ledges formed along the inner walls of the oven. The racks are then movable in and out of the oven on the ledges. This allows the racks to be removed from the oven for cleaning or for other purposes. Often, the racks may be partially removed from the oven so as to allow easier access to items placed on the racks. The ledges also facilitate vertical adjustment of the racks within the oven cavity.
Various devices have been provided for automatically extending and retracting racks from an oven upon opening of the oven door. Typical problems associated with such devices are that the devices are overly complex and/or not easily assembled and disassembled.